1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting depth adjusting mechanism of a router for adjusting the depth of cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional router has a base and a main body. On two sides of the base a pair of columns are disposed uprightly and parallel with each other. The two columns are inserted into two column inserting holes formed in the main body of the router in such a manner that the main body can be moved toward and away from the base. The main body is supported on the base through two springs, each provided in a column and a column inserting hole so that the main body is urged to be separated from the base. A stud or guide bolt is accommodated in the column and the column inserting hole, the stud or guide bolt having a threadably engaged adjusting nut outside the main body.
When a cutting depth adjusting operation is carried out, the adjusting nut must be rotated around the stud or guide bolt many times to move the router to a desired height position. It is very time consuming to rotate the nut to move the router a long vertical distance and rotating the nut is a very cumbersome operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting depth adjusting mechanism for a router in which an adjusting operation for adjusting depth of cut can be carried out easily and speedily.